Rivalry Beyond Words
by Brandocko
Summary: A mute girl finds a brown mouse. A blond brawler takes in a stray grey cat. A bull faunus rescues a bulldog. Chaos ensues as each of these individuals fight in an all-out brawl. What will happen at the end of this confrontation? I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Tom and Jerry.


**AN: Hey everyone, I have a quick one-shot here. I have been on a Tom and Jerry binge lately, reminiscing on one of my favorite shows as a child. And since there are parallels I can draw between those characters and a few from RWBY, I thought way not see what a crossover would look like. A couple of things to note, this is in the RWBY universe during the time after V2, with cartoon violence being explained away as simply aura. I do have Yang in her V2 outfit here, mainly because that is her best outfit in my opinion. Adam here is referred to as an admin, not a leader because of future events in the series saying otherwise. And finally, the color of Tom and Spike here are both grey, not the blue and brown they were later recolored to be. Hope you enjoy this one-shot, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day**.

**Rivalry Beyond Words**

Without a care in the world, Neopolitan walked the streets of Vale with a smile on her face. The people around her had no idea who this pint-sized girl was or why she held an open umbrella over her right shoulder on this sunny day. She could almost hum a tone to her pace. However, heard a loud crash coming to form the alleyway she just passed. Once she looked closer, the orientation of her eye color changed at what she discovered.

To her shock, she saw a brown mouse running on its back legs. The small rodent's big ears almost rivaled the size of his head. His chest forwards as he ran for his life. What was chasing him but the natural predator to this prey, a cat. Not a normal cat, a large grey cat who also ran on his back legs. The big feline's eyes were yellow with green irises, his mouth wide open with his young hanging out. His front paws raised over his head as he closed in on the brown mouse.

However, the small rodent jumped to avoid the clasp. The grey cat sneered before attempting to grab his prey in midair, but he failed to watch his step. A stray empty glass bottle found itself under his left back paw, slipping the big feline up as he fell on his back. While the grey cat was stunned, the brown mouse landed on with ease.

The small rodent then noticed a large two-by-four that had been cast to this alleyway as well. Despite it being dozens of times his size and weight, the brown mouse picked up the wood and swung it like a bat, the big feline's head being the softball. The grey cat rocketed across the alley, his body landing directly into a turned over trash bin, but his collision with the container caused it to return to its upright position, the lid closing itself.

While the brown mouse had a look of pride at his outwitting of the feline, he heard a slight chuckling in the distance. The small rodent turned to see Neo, her eyes closed as she covered her mouth to try to hide her giggling. Once she opened her eyes to looked at the brown mouse, moving her umbrella to under her right arm to giving applause to his actions. The brown mouse smiled before taking a bow.

Suddenly, the trash bin opened with the grey cat bubbling with rage. The brown mouse had a look of panic as the big feline chased after him. With nowhere to go, the rodent ran towards Neo. He climbed up her heeled boots and coat all the way up to her left shoulder. The pint-sized girl looked to see the mouse quivering as he hid in the brown side of her hair. Neo then had a slight smile as she knew what to do.

As the grey cat approached at a breakneck speed, his back legs soon skidded on the ground as he tried to stop himself from running into the umbrella aimed in front of him. He looked up to see Neo smirking as she looked down at the feline, the brown mouse peeking out of the hair to stick his tongue out at his predator. A look of anger filled the eyes of the big feline until panic became their primary concern as a hidden blade ejected from the top of the umbrella. The grey cat looked back the pint-sized girl, who sneered as she changed the orientation of her eye color. She dared him to move closer, but the grey cat could only back up in fear for his nine lives. As he vanished in the shadows, Neo lowered her umbrella, the blade retracting into itself.

Neo looked back at the brown mouse, who hugged her left check with glee. She then moved her left-hand pet him behind the ears. As the two smiled at each other, they knew they had a new companion at their side. Neo continued her strolled down the street with the rodent on her shoulder. At that moment, a question came to her, what was this brown mouse's name? the small rodent could tell what Neo was thinking and tried to think of a way to do so. Suddenly, he had an idea as he noticed something. Neo then saw the brown mouse pointing up at the street sign, Jerry Avenue. She then looked back to the small rodent who gave her a smile and a nod. Neo responded in kind as the two enjoyed the strolled.

Meanwhile.

The grey cat walked down the alleyway with a look of disenchantment on his face. he looked down to discover the glass bottle that had led to him losing his prey. In a fit of rage, he kicked the bottle down the alleyway. At that moment, a massive bulldog awakes from his nap. Around his neck was a red spiked collar. As the bulldog yawned, the glass bottle slammed into the side of his head. that yawn turned into a snarl as he glared at the grey cat. The big feline had an uneasy smile and fake wave before running away, leaving a could of dust in his image behind. As he ran on all fours through the alley, turning the corners as fast he could. He still felt the massive hound catching up, which was confirmed with the glance back. The bull hound was closing in on the grey cat, his mouth a displaying ever sharp tooth he had. The grey cat panicked at the teeth slammed over his body.

But luckily, the big feline thrust his lower half out of the way of the chomp. The grey cat now ran on his front two paws while supporting the rest of his weight. He then looked up to see a fire escape ladder, giving him an idea. His back leg caught onto the bottom rung, flipping his body in a clockwise motion faster then the bulldog could realize. The hound continued to run for a while until two he saw two men in blue uniforms standing in the alleyway, each holding an end of the net. The threw it over the massive hound, ensuring him as he came to a halt. The bulldog's eyes widened in horror as he saw what their uniforms said, animal control. They dragged and tossed into the back cage of their vehicle, putting a lock on the cage door. The bulldog's eyes dropped before he noticed the grey cat hiding, waving to him while upside-down. The massive hound barked in anger as the vehicle drove off, his voice slowly become out of earshot.

The grey cat let out of sigh of relief but soon felt his stomach ache and growl. He placed his hands on it to mask the pain, but it did not work. His anger returned as he knew that mouse would have kept him feed for the day, but know he was at a loss. The big feline made his way to the edge of the alleyway, seeing people walking through the street, hoping one would toss him something of a meal. But with each passerby, their eyes failed to see his agony or even acknowledge his existence. The grey cat found a flatted box on the ground, laying on it as his only source of a bed. Though the discomfort, he closed his eyes and began to try to sleep. But someone woke him.

"…Hey there big guy," The grey cat opened his eyes to see a blond teenage girl kneeling before him. Her hair was yellow like the sun as she wore a black and white outfit akin to a biker. Her lilac eyes looked down on the grey cat, "Are you hungry?" She said with his stomach audibly growl, causing her to giggle, "Well, can't just leave you here. How about you come with me?" She said with the grey cat smiling and nodding at the same time, "Awesome, I'm Yang." She said as she examined the grey cat's neck, but found no collar, "Looks like you don't have a name?" She said before noticing the box he was laying on, one that had been used for a man's business suit store named after the owner, "How about Tom?" Yang asked with the grey cat liking the sound of that.

Meanwhile.

The animal control vehicle drove down another alley as the bulldog had a look of irritation on his face, his front right paw propping up his chin. Suddenly, the car stopped as he had a look of confusion. after a moment of silence, the sound of sword slashing, and gunshots were heard. The massive dog coiled in the back of his cage in fear as he heard footsteps approaching.

In front of his cage stood a man in a black coat with a red rose imprinted on it. His hair was red with two faunus bullhorns protruding out, a Grimm mask covering the upper part of his face, the calling card of the White Fang. His gaze was transfixed on the bulldog, examining the name on the collar, "Spike huh?" The White Fang admin said raising his red sword. The massive canine closed his eyes as he heard a slash, but when he opened them, he discovered the cage door cut in half, "But you look like a Killer to me." He said with the bulldog grinning and his focused. The White Fang admin moved back as the bulldog jumped out of the cage.

"Adam!" a White Fang grunt said as he ran over, "What are your orders?"

"Hide the bodies and take the car to the dock to strip it for parts we can sell." Adam responded before turning around, "I have something personal I need to attend to." As he walked off, Spike followed him, the two sharing a similar sneer on their faces.

Meanwhile.

Neo and Jerry exited a small deli, the mute girl held a wedge of cheese in her right hand as she broke off a piece with her left. She then handed the appetite preparation to Jerry sitting on her shoulder. The brown mouse salivated he held the cheese in his hands before shoving it in his mouth all at once. Neo giggled as she saw the small rodent enjoy his meal.

Suddenly, she looked down the street, seeing Yang and Tom walking towards them. In a quick action, she dove into the nearby alley as the two did not see them set. The blond brawler opened the door to the deli as the grey cat walked in, then followed. Neo made a sigh of relief as Jerry had a look of confusion.

To elaborated, Neo used her illusion to change her hair color to a solid blond, matching Yang. She then made a boxing stance as her eyes turned red. Neo then quickly dispelled the illusion as she pointed at herself. The mute girl had a smug look as she pulled out her umbrella and its hidden blade. Suddenly, her illusion activated, turning her hair pitch black and her eyes red like before, but the look on her face was cold as she pointed the blade straight ahead. Suddenly, Neo deactivated the illusion, but her eyes were white with fear. She then looked down at the brown mouse to see if he understood.

Jerry nodded, understand everything. The two then peeked around the corner to see Yang and Tom existing deli, each with a brown bag of food, and line of sausages hanging out of the grey cat's mouth. Suddenly, Jerry had an idea as he jumped off her shoulder. He pointed at Yang, then to himself, the mined a boxing stance. Neo had a small giggle, but then remembered the small rodent's resourcefulness. She knew any unwanted guest wouldn't show up if Yang was just trying to deal with a mouse. Jerry then pointed at Tom, then at Neo. The mute girl the smirked back, giving a slight nod. The brown mouse then extended his right arm for a handshake, causing Neo to change the orientation of her eye colors. She pointe with her right finger, which was still larger than Jerry's hand, but he shook that all the same.

A few hours later.

As the sun was about to fully set, Yang and Tom walked the halls of Beacon, the grey cat's stomach budging out with a satisfied smile on his face, "Wow, I didn't know cats could walk like that." She said before stopping in front of a room, pulling out a key from her front pocket, "My teammates are out for the night, so you can have one of their beds in the meantime." She said with Tom jumping on her back, hugging her with a smile on his face, "Aw, don't mention it." She said as she patted his head, then opened the door, causing Tom to climb off as he saw the four beds, two of which handed over the others, "I have the top bunk," the blond brawler said as she pointed to the one on her right, "So you can take Blake's underneath." Tom had a smile on his face as he jumped into the bed, but he then had an odd look on his face as sniffed the pillow, "Don't worry, she's not that type of cat."

Suddenly, Yang felt a tapping on her right shoulder. As she turned around, she made a slight gasp at the pint-sized girl standing before her. Tom looked to see the mute girl as trembled in fear, hiding the upper half of his body under the sheets.

"Neo!?" Yang said confusion and anger, "What are you doing here?" She said as Neo remained silent. Yang then gritted her teeth as she attempted a right hook, but the pint-sized girl dodged with a cartwheel to the left, making it to the end of the hall. The blond brawler saw the mute girl slightly sick her tongue out before running away, "That little," Yang said before looking back in her room. "Tom, stay here where it is safe." She ordered before her gauntlets formed on her wrists, "I'll deal with her." Yang then turned off the lights and closed the door to her room, then ran after her foe.

As Yang made it to the corner, she saw Neo taunting her, bowing at the end of the hall. Yang then gritted her teeth, before launching herself forward with a shotgun blast from her gauntlets. She lined her right fist to the pint-sized girl's face, but on contact, Neo shattered into a glass, "Really? The same trick again." Yang commented as she searched the area, "Where is she?"

Suddenly, Yang heard a whistle near her feet. She looked down to see Jerry looking up at her.

"Oh, a mouse." She casually said before having a slight chuckle, "You seen a pink brown-haired girl run by: has two different colored eyes, an umbrella, doesn't speak." She said with Jerry nodding, "Great, which way?" She said with a smile as Jerry held out his right hand in a fist, pointing to it with his left, "Huh?" the blond brawler responded, the small rodent pointing at his right hand again. Yang then knelt down as got closer, but the brown mouse repeated the motion, "Are you saying you have her in the palm of your hand?" she said before laying on her stomach to see, another chuckle in her voice, "Look, I know she is tiny, but she isn't THAT sm-" Suddenly, Jerry socked Yang in the right eye with his right arm, "AAAAHHH!" Yang screamed as she recollided in pain. She gritted her teeth as she looked down where the brown mouse was, but saw the small rodent make a familiar wave before leaving a smoke afterimage behind. Yang's eyes turned red as she saw Jerry run down the halls, "Get back here!" She said before chasing after her.

Meanwhile.

Adam walked the halls of Beacon with Spike at his side, "Keep guard here." He ordered with Spike nodding, sitting in place. The White Fang admin then turned the corner to before walking to a particular door. With his red sword, she slashed the seam between the lock, then opened it. He then closed it behind himself before smirk, "Darling." Adam called before something appeared near the window. In the shadow the moonlight, he saw the silhouette of cat ears, "There you are!" He declared before running over, grasping the silhouette's body and holding it near his own, "I've got you now my darling," Adam said as a whisper before moving his face closer and, "And I will never let you go again." He said before kissing the silhouette on the lips.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and the lights flickered on. As they did, Adam was still kissing what he thought was Blake. But now in the light, he discovered that was not true. Both he and Tom's eyes widened in shock the other. At that moment, a small flash happened. The two stopped making out to see Neo in the doorway, the person who opened the door, and who held a scroll in her hand. Her face had a mix of shock at the sight but soon formed a smirk at the image.

"You wouldn't dare," Adam said before Neo made a run for it. He tried to follow but then felt a pillow hit the back of his head. He then turned to see Tom glaring back at him, armed with another pillow, "You know what, first you, then her!" Adam declared before slashing at Tom, missing the cat, but cutting the feathered pillow in half. The big feline then dove to the bottom bed on his left, Adam rushing in to slash him again. Tom evade the swipe before jumping out the bed, then kicked the books supporting the above bunk. The bed felling on top of Adam, leading to a moment of silence with Tom sighing in relief. Suddenly, the red sword erupted out of the top mattress, queuing Tom to run out of the room. Adam tossed the bed off his body before running after the grey cat.

Around the other corner, Neo looked out with a smirk on her face. She then heard a growl nearby, turning to discover Spike snarling at her. Neo had an uneasy smile as she waved at the massive dog, slowly backing up, then bolting it down the halls. Spike charged after her with fangs flared.

Meanwhile.

Yang continued to run after Jerry. The small mouse staying ahead of the blond brawler until she blasted herself over him, "End of the line." Yang said as she cut off Jerry. However, the brown mouse up his fists as he started bouncing around like a boxer, "Awe, that's adorable." Yang commented before having an idea, "Tell you what, I'll give one free swing." She said before closing her eyes and pointing at her chin, "Come on, right here."

Jerry glared as he knew this was a taunt, thinking that even if he tried to run, she could catch him again. Suddenly, he noticed something sticking out of her right pocket. The small mouse jumped up, grabbed the white deceive sticking out, and landed back on the ground. what he grabbed was the blond brawler's scroll, opening it a menu home screen. He then grinned as he pressed buttons.

A few seconds later, Yang go impatience and opened her eyes, "You going to do something?" She said before a look of confusion fell on her face, "Hey that's my scroll." She pointed at the brown mouse, "What are you doing with th-" In the middle of her sentence, a locker crashed down from the ceiling and directly on her head. Jerry shields his eyes from the dust and the portable student storage device had taken over the position of the blond brawler. Slowly, the door to the locker open, the image of small corgis running around her head, "Okay…good one." She said before shaking her rapidity, regaining her sense. She then glared down to see Jerry laughing, but no sound coming out. The brown mouse then stopped as he saw Yang's hair glow a bright yellow, "My turn." She said before Jerry sprinted away.

Meanwhile.

Tom made his way to a hallway of lockers with Adam walking close behind. The grey cat began randomly pressing buttons on the locker's keypad, trying to guess the combination. He then tried, 1-2-3-4, and that worked. Inside he discovered a sword in a white sheath. Tom pulled it out but was taken back at its weight. Adam then closed in on the big feline, rising his red sword over his head. Tom gasped as he closed his eyes, holding the sheath over his head. Suddenly, the sheath expanded to a shield, blocking the blade and pushing Adam back. Tom opened his eyes to joy as he was unharmed, drawing the sword from the shield.

"That's it," Adam responded as he sheathed his sword, Tom holding his shield in defense. Adam the dashed forward as pulled the trigger on his sheath, launching the sword out high speed before stopping a few feet behind the grey cat. Tom had a look of confusion as he examined himself, finding not cuts. He then turned to slash Adam, but the grey cat suddenly stopped. down the vertical center of the big feline's body, Tom fell apart into two halves. A sword in one hand, a shield in the other. Adam looked back for a second before sheathing his blade, "Finally." He said with a sigh before turning his back on the body, "Now, where is that girl?" The White Fang Admin said before he felt something bash the back of his skull. Adam turned around to discover Tom, back in one piece, glaring as he held the shield in his hands, "You must have an incredible aura to survive such a fate." Adam responded before drawing his sword, "No matter. I will just have to cut you into more pieces!"

Adam made a horizontal slash, attempting to behead the grey cat. However, Tom ducked his head in his body like a turtle to dodge, the blade going on to cut the nearby locker. The damage the weapon did broke the keypad, allowing the hatch to open. Tom reached and dropped the shield, picking up a red sniper instead. He then aimed at Adam's head, but the White Fang Admin dodged before Tom could even fire, aiming with his sheath at the grey cat's head. Both pulled the trigger at the same time. While Tom's missed, the recoiled launched him back, dodging Adam's shot. He skinned on his back feet before pressing a button on the sniper rifle, transforming it into a scythe. The blade dodges into the wall of the locker as he eventually came to a stop, leading to all the lockers become open.

Tom began opening the locked for a better weapon as Adam walked closer, "Search all you want, nothing will save you." He said as he got in front of Tom as the grey cat was opening another locker. Adam raised his red sword over his head as Tom pulled out an anvil, dropping it on White Fang Admin's left foot, "AAAAAHHHHH." Adam screamed in pain as he dropped his sword and sheath.

Tom then picked up the weapon, sheathing the sword, and aimed the combination at Adam's head again before pulling the trigger. This time, a direct hit as the red sword shot out, the handle of the blade smashing into Adam's mask as he was flung across the hall. Eventually, he landed on his back with the sword landing right near him, the image of black cats running circles around his head. Tom had a smile on his face as he tossed the sheath to his ground, walking away with his head held high.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Tom heard as his hair the back his head stood up. He turned to see Adam also getting up, his hair glowing bright red, picking up his sword. Suddenly, two afterimages of the White Fang Admin appeared to his right and left each, "We're not done yet!" Adam said before the three started to run after Tom, who was sprinting away.

Meanwhile.

Neo ran as fast as she could in heels with Spike on her trail. The bulldog's mouth opened wide as he tried to bite the tail of her coat, but Neo pulled it away at the last second. Her eyes were white as she realized she was running for a dead-end. However, at the end of the hall was a window to the outside. At the last second, Neo curled her body and jumped out the window, Spike following her. He attempted to bite her again, but Neo opened her umbrella, keeping her afloat. It was then that Spike realized the height floor the two were on and gravity suddenly taking effect.

Spike pulmonated towards the ground as Neo smirked and waved until she heard a loud thud. Slowly, she made her way to the ground, discovering a Spike-shaped hole, the bulldog's limbs protruding out from the center hole. Neo smirked as she looked down the hole, closing her umbrella, and wondering where the bottom. Her eyes back to their brown and pink.

Suddenly, Spike lunged from the shadows of the hole and opening his mouth. Neo's eyes turn white as she held her right arm in defense, but it did not save her as Spike chomped on her forearm, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Neo screamed as loud as she could before flailing her right arm, but Spike's grip did not waver.

Neo gritted her teeth as she tried to flail even more. Finally, she pulled out her arms form Spike's mouth but took his teeth with her. Spike had a look of confusion as him mouth pruned up, his gums having nothing on them. Neo pried off the false set of teeth and slashed then with the hidden blade of her umbrella. Spike watched in sadness as the teeth fell to the ground, he then saw the tip of the blade aimed at his nose, Neo smirking.

However, Spike's eyes filled with rage. He then stood on his back legs, standing taller than Neo now. The Bulldog then took his front paw and bent the blade on the umbrella. Neo's eyes turned back to white as she saw her weapon's steel twist. The pint-sized then gasped as she saw Spike reel back his left arm before punching her in the face. Her body still vertical, Neo slammed into a stone wall of the academy. As her body slide to a sitting position as she was blinking uncontrollably, her irises changing color with each blink. She then shook her head back to her senses. Spike then glared at her before reaching behind his back, pulling out a spare set of teeth, and placing them in his mouth. Neo slowly pushed herself up as Spike snarled at her.

Meanwhile.

Yang chased Jerry into the school cafeteria, not a student in sight, but the leftovers of dinner still on the tables. The brown mouse ran atop the far-right table tossing plate after plate at the blond brawler. However, Yang punched each one to pieces as her retaliation, "Come on, I've been in tougher food fights than this." She said before running to the end of the table Jerry was on, punching down on edge, causing the table to flip in an acute angle.

Jerry started to feel the incline increase as he started to slide down towards were Yang was standing. In his quick thinking, he grabbed a basket of red apples and tossed then towards Yang. However, the blond brawler blasted the apples that came towards her, except one, which she caught in her mouth. She bit into it before tossing the rest aside, "Thanks, I needed a snack." She said while she chewed, "Got another one?" She said as Jerry through another red apple. Yang thought to catch this one as well, but it wasn't an apple, it was a tomato.

The tomato smashed in Yang's face, the juices blinding her. She tried to clean her face as fast as she could, but Jerry had reached her end of the table. He took a fork and jumped into her hair, "Huh?" She said as she felt the small rodent pulling and coiling her blond locks, "Hey! Get out of my hair!" She declared as she tried to locate the brown mouse, but to no avail. In her distracted state, she failed to see the apple she had discarded, near her left foot, accidentally tripping on it. Her chin smashed into the table as Jerry leap out of her hair. The fork in his hand's hand wrapped the blond locks as if it were spaghetti. He then plunged the fork into the back of her right palm, "AAAAAHHHHH," Yang yelled as Jerry ran down the table again, making his way for the kitchen.

In her rage, Yang pulled the fork out of her hand. However, she ripped off the chunk of her hair the fork had spooled. As she looked at the eating utensil in shook, the metal began to warp from the increase in the heat before tossing the fork to the side and running towards the kitchen. Yang busted open the door to find an arrestment of stoves, ovens, and sinks. At the opposite end, she saw Jerry casually standing near the emergency exit, his right arm keeping him prompted against the wall as he crossed his legs. Yang rolled her right shoulder as smirked at the brown mouse, "Okay, no more Miss Nice Yang," The blond brawler said before she was about to hit her fist together, "Now, we get serious-" she said at the collision of her fist, a spark was formed.

Jerry then dove out the emergency exit right before the inside of the kitchen exploded in a violent inferno. After a few seconds, he looked back inside, discover Yang still in the same position, but her skin and outfit covered in scorch marks and black ash. She coughed smoke as Jerry smirked, holding up a sign that read, 'Gas leak detected, do Not start a fire in the kitchen.' Yang read as her stance was wobbly, "Now you tell me…" She said before shaking off the dust, then glaring at the small rodent and running after him.

Meanwhile.

Tom made his way into the academy's large storage section of Beacon. As he ran inside, three Adams followed, "Nowhere to run here!" The White Fang Admin declared as Tom founded himself pinned against a wall of the wood crate; his heart pounded out of his chest. Adam then heard glass breaking, turning to discover Neo getting flung out of a window into the storage as Spike jumped afterward. Neo backed into the other corner as the bulldog growled, "Good Killer." Adam said with a smile before turning back to Tom, "Now, you." He said before one of his clones rushed for the grey cat.

Suddenly, jumped from on the stakes of crates, punching the clone before its blade could reach Tom's head. as the clone of Adam skidded on, the ground, it slowly vanished, "Stay away from him." Yang ordered Adam as she glared at him, a smile forming of Tom's face.

Spike pounced on Neo; his teeth aimed at her head. The mute girl held her umbrella in defense, but the bulldog bit off and crunched the bent part of the hidden blade. Her eyes turned at white as Spike started to bite on her umbrella. Suddenly, Jerry landed on Neo's head before jumping onto the handle of the umbrella. He discovered a small button and pressed it, causing the umbrella to open inside the bulldog's mouth. Spike's whole head became the shape of the umbrella as he backed off from the two, trying to spit it out. Jerry smiled as he looked at Neo, causing her mute girl to hug the brown mouse close to her cheek.

Spike eventually spit out the umbrella but then heard of Adam screaming pain. He turned to see the White Fang Admin's other clone get thrown against the wall before fading away. Yang overwhelmed the real Adam with a barrage of punched, his form tired from trying to get the grey cat. Spike's eyes focused as he knew what he had to do.

Yang punched Adam to one knee as she reeled back her right arm for the knockout blow. However, Spike lunged at the blond brawler, biting down on her shotgun gauntlets. He thrashed his body as Yang could not escape his lock. Adam began to cackle as he stood up, "Gook Killer!" he said as he raised his red sword, "Now, keep her arm steady." Adam declared as Yang's eyes widened with fear.

Suddenly, Tom jumped on the back of Adam's head. The grey cat's legs wrapped around the White Fang Admin's neck as he held onto the bullhorns. Adam thrashed in a rage as he swung his sword, missing Yang entirely, "Thanks, Tom!" Yang said as she tried to shake off Spike, Tom winking at her. The grey cat then looked to see Neo and Jerry, who painted a red bullseye on one of the crates. Tom then kicked Adam in the chest, causing the White Fang Admin to tilt his body forward. Yang released her right gauntlet launching Spike across the storage area. She then got behind Adam and dropkicked him, sending him flying towards the bullseye. Tom jumped off just as Adam collided dead center with the target. Neo and Jerry both held up a sign the said, 10. Adam pulled himself out of the crate before glaring back at Yang. "Time to end this!" she said before firing a blast from her left shotgun gauntlet. However, Adam ducked the blast as the ball of fire went into the crate. Tom in his curiously looked to see the writing on the other side of the crate, "Explosive dust, keep away from any fire." He then had a look of dread as he turned to Yang, "Uh oh." Yang responded as everyone now had a similar look of dread.

From the outside of the storage section of the academy, the building began to warp before the roof exploded off. The Dust in the crates had ignited as it seemed like fireworks filled the night sky.

A few hours later.

Sitting at the bar in the Club, three individuals were bandaged up and sulking. Adam, his chest wrapped over his outfit, a cast over his left foot. His upper face wrapped in gauze, but his mask still on, and his expression unpleased. Yang, a tired look on her face as clothes were more burnt now and bandage over the top of her head, gauze wrapped on her right palm. Neo sat with her right arm in a sling, her eyes back to their pink and brown as she pouted, "Well, that could have ended better." Yang spoke for the three.

Suddenly, Junior walked out from the back with a tray of drink, "Okay. Scotch." He said as he placed the hard liquor in front of Adam, "Strawberry sunrise." The bar owner said as he placed the color drink in front of Yang, "And a sundae made with three flavors of ice cream, slightly melted, with a cherry on top," Junior said as he placed the desert in front of Neo, who started drinking from a straw, "So, what happened?"

"I'm drinking so I don't remember what happened," Adam said before sipping his scotch.

"Same," Yang said before she sipped her beverage.

Neo nodded as well, even though her drink didn't have any alcohol in it.

"Although, I may need to hide out here for a while," Adam added, knowing it would not be well to go back to the White Fang right after the incident at Beacon.

"Same," Yang added on, thinking she could get expelled for destroying so much of the school on an attempt to catch a mouse.

Neo nodded as well, even though nobody was looking for her anyway.

Junior sighed before walking away, "I'll pull out a futon." He said before walking into the back.

And award silence fell between the three as they sipped their drinks, "So," Yang said as she turned to Adam, "You made out with a male cat." He then slightly chocked on his scotch before turning to her in confusion, "She sent me the photo." Yang said as pointed to Neo, who was still drinking her sundae, "Look, even if you thought that was Blake, that's really an uncool thing to do."

"Yeah, I realize that now," Adam said before sipping more of his scotch, "Now, delete the photo." He said before leaning over to look at Neo, "You too."

"Promise never to come back to Beacon again," Yang responded, "And I won't send this photo to her."

"…Fine," Adam begrudging said as Yang raised her glass to him. He looked in confusion for a second before sighing. He then lifted his drink, the two glasses then clinked against one another.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Yang said with a smirk.

"Bite me," Adam replied before finishing off his drink.

"Oh, lighten up," Yang responded before patting Adam on the back, looking down at the photo, "You know, Blake might find this kind of hot."

"Really?" Adam said before he had a slight chuckle, shrugging, "Well, I have seen some of the stuff she's read in that black book of hers."

"Yeah, me too," Yang said with a similar giggle, finished off her drink. She then looked over to Neo, who had forfeited the straw and was trying to eat the ice-cream with a spoon. However, she could not dig up a peace without the glass wobbling as if it was about to fall over. A look sadness filled her eyes causing Yang to sigh. The blond brawler then placed her hand at the bottom of the sundae glass, holding it in place. Neo turned to her in confusion, but Yang smiled back. Neo then changed the orientation of her eye color before having a spoonful of ice cream, he eyes then lighting up in joy. She then had another spoonful, then another, then another. Suddenly, she felt a stinging cold pain in her head.

Yang and Adam had a slight giggle at the sight, both looking down at their empty glasses, "So, this a temporary truce?" Adam spoke up.

"I guess you could say that," Yang before smirking, "I still hate both of you."

Adam had a similar smirk in response. He then looked down to his right, seeing Spike. The bulldog was also bandaged across his torso. He chewed on a massive bone as Adam bent down, scratching him behind the head. Yang leaned back in her seat, seeing Tom laying on her lap, trying to sleep off the pain. The blond brawler smile as she patted his back, causing the grey cat to stretch out in enjoyment. Neo looked over to see Jerry sitting the seat next to her. The brown mouse was also bandaged, but his stomach rubbing again. The mute girl then took the cherry from the top of her sundae and gave it to the small rodent, who jubilantly ate it all in one bite.

**AN: There you go, a violent mess with a somewhat sweet ending. I really liked having Tom, Jerry, and Spike in this story and their personalities. Regarding the RWBY characters, Neo is still my absolute favorite form the series. She was the whole reason I wanted to write this story; her character is so fun because of the fact she does so much without speaking a word. Yang is cool, I say she is my favorite of the main four, but also, I felt they went the wrong way with her character after V3. And Adam…I liked his character until they changed him from a radical faunus rights activist to an abusive ex-boyfriend, which is what I make fun of in this story. He at least had a great design…until V6. Never the less, I liked all three of them in this story as well, showing a moment the series never did, but Tom and Jerry sometimes showed. You can hate someone a whole lot, that doesn't mean you can't be civilized occasionally. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to you enjoyed this one-shot. **


End file.
